La colère de Charlotte Lucas
by Lys-Rose
Summary: Charlotte en veut à Lizzie de son jugement sur son mariage. Et elle a des doutes sur l'honnêteté de Mr Wickham. Elle va donc faire en sorte de découvrir la vérité à son sujet. Lizzie prendra-t-elle conscience de ses erreurs ? J'attends vos commentaires pour cette petite histoire.
1. Chapitre 1 La colère de Charlotte Lucas

_Merci à Nassy de m'avoir aidé à corriger les erreurs de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que je recevrais de nombreux commentaires pour me le faire savoir. Bonne lecture_

 _Un lecteur_

 _J'ai remaniée l'histoire entièrement. J'espère qu'elle conviendra mieux à mes lecteurs._

 _Timinoouh_

 _Oui, je sais que nul n'est parfait. Mais quand même ! Lizzie est censée être intelligente ! Et puis elle aurait dû réfléchir un peu plus sur cette histoire. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait sinon, elle aurait sans doute remarqué les incohérences. Enfin, je ne veux pas me mettre à la place de l'auteur et cela aurait sans doute changer l'histoire. Comme on dit, il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir développée la demande en mariage, mais je n'ai pas d'idée pour l'instant. Cependant, j'y repenserai à l'occasion._

 _Louloute41_

 _Merci_

 _Invité chapitre_

 _Oui, je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur et je l'ai corrigée. Je suis désolée. J'ai écrit ce texte assez rapidement et je n'ai pas fait attention que j'avais oublié de développer la fin. J'espère que cette correction vous conviendra._

 **La colère de Charlotte Lucas**

 _Charlotte en veut à Lizzie de son jugement sur son mariage. Et elle a des doutes sur l'honnêteté de Mr Wickham. Elle va donc faire en sorte de découvrir la vérité à son sujet. Lizzie prendra-t-elle conscience de ses erreurs ? J'attends vos commentaires pour cette petite histoire._

 _Note de l'auteur : Voici une courte histoire que j'ai écrit par un après-midi pluvieux. J'espère qu'elle vous amusera autant que moi. Je crois que Charlotte a été très mal traitée par Lizzie et qu'elle mérite de prendre sa revanche._

Charlotte Lucas fulminait alors que son amie prenait congé et quittait sa maison. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de la juger ? Croyait-elle qu'elle pouvait choisir à sa guise ? Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse que son père lui ait permis de refuser Mr Collins. Il était fort probable que la raison de son refus soit faite pour des raisons égoïstes, et non pas pour protéger sa fille d'un mariage malheureux.

Certes, elle voulait bien admettre qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas accepté Mr Collins si elle avait eu d'autres possibilités. Mais elle n'avait jamais été de nature romantique. Elle considérait que le fait d'avoir un foyer confortable était bien suffisant. Après tout, Jane et Lizzie étaient toutes les deux de très belles jeunes femmes. Pourtant, aucune d'elles n'était mariée. Ce qui prouvait que l'apparence physique ne suffisait pas à convaincre un prétendant de demander une jeune femme en mariage. Il y avait d'autres critères importants.

Elle craignait que Lizzie ne se fasse des illusions en croyant que le prince charmant allait surgir de nulle part pour tomber à ses pieds. Certes, il y avait bien un homme beau et riche qui aurait pu répondre à ces critères, mais il était évident que pour lui d'autres avaient plus d'importance. Ce qui était regrettable. Charlotte était certaine que Mr Darcy était exactement l'homme qui conviendrait à son amie, mais elle avait peu de chances de l'en convaincre. Elle était extrêmement têtue. Une fois qu'elle avait décidé quelque chose, il était très difficile de la convaincre de son erreur et de l'amener à l'admettre. Il était évident qu'elle se laissait aveugler par son propre orgueil et qu'elle refuserait d'accepter le fait d'avoir tort. Eh bien, elle espérait, en tant qu'amie pouvoir l'y obliger.

Elle aurait dû réfléchir à sa situation au lieu de regarder seulement les défauts du prétendant. Pensait-elle en être dépourvu ? Dans ce cas, elle donnait clairement une preuve de son orgueil et de son manque de compassion envers autrui. En épousant Mr Collins, elle aurait pu éviter à sa mère de se retrouver un jour à la rue grâce à la négligence de son père. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour assurer l'avenir de sa famille. Il se contentait de se moquer d'eux en public, et _le plus grave dans tout cela_ , c'est que Lizzie l'imitait sans se rendre compte de l'indécence qu'il y avait à se moquer de sa femme non seulement en public, mais devant ses propres enfants, la livrant à leur mépris. Lizzie en avait-elle conscience ? Elle se posait la question. Combien de fois avait-elle justifié son propre manque de respect à l'égard de sa mère. Il était évident qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte de ce que son attitude pouvait avoir de choquant.

Et il y avait Mr Wickham. Charlotte voulait bien admettre que l'homme était charmant et avait de bonnes manières, mais il y avait quelque chose de _dérangeant_ dans son attitude. Il en faisait trop. _Seulement_ , Lizzie se laissait prendre à son charme et ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Pourquoi Mr Wickham n'était-il pas venu au bal ? N'avait-il pas prétendu qu'il ne fuirait pas devant Mr Darcy ? Et il avait utilisé un prétexte quelconque pour justifier son absence. Et il y avait autre chose : A peine Mr Darcy avait-il quitté le Hertfordshire que Mr Wickham s'empressait de raconter son histoire dans toute la ville alors qu'il avait assuré _à_ Lizzie qu'il ne le ferait pas. Elle se promit d'essayer d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. Elle demanderait son opinion à lady Catherine au sujet de Mr Wickham. Elle saurait ainsi à quoi s'en tenir.

?

Ce fut avec une stupeur sans bornes qu'Elisabeth Bennet reçut la lettre suivante de son amie, quelques semaines après son mariage :

 _Hunsford, le 7 février 1811_

 _Ma chère Lizzie,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé ainsi que tous les membres de votre famille._

 _Ici, tout va bien._

 _J'ai fait la connaissance de lady Catherine. Comme vous l'aviez supposée, c'est une femme très orgueilleuse, autoritaire, avec une tendance à croire qu'elle sait tout sur tous les sujets mieux que tout le monde._

 _Quand à la pauvre miss de Bourgh, elle me fait vraiment beaucoup de peine. C'est une jeune fille de petite taille, pâle, chétive, muette et renfermée. Avec une mère pareille, cela n'a rien de surprenant. Vous me permettrez de vous dire que je doute fort, que Mr Darcy envisage d'épouser une créature d'une constitution aussi fragile. Il a des responsabilités à assumer envers son nom et il est fort douteux que la pauvre Anne de Bourgh puisse assumer le rôle de maîtresse de maison et encore moins lui donner un héritier._

 _Mais j'ai une autre raison de vous écrire, Lizzie. Je dois vous mettre en garde au sujet de Mr Wickham. Cet homme n'est absolument pas digne de confiance. C'est un joueur invétéré, un débauché de la pire espèce et un séducteur sans scrupules. Il a nui à beaucoup de jeunes filles. Je dois également parler de ses nombreuses dettes chez les commerçants où il se servait du nom des Darcy pour obtenir du crédit et séduire leurs filles. Il ne manquait pas une occasion de calomnier son ami d'enfance qui avait très vite découvert sa véritable nature car il ne pouvait pas se cacher de lui comme il le faisait avec son parrain._

 _Lors d'une soirée, Mr Collins a mentionné le nom de Mr Wickham. Vous pouvez imaginer mon choc lorsque lady Catherine s'est mise en colère en traitant l'homme d'abominable débauché, qui s'était montré indigne de la bonté de son parrain envers lui. Elle a dit qu'il était dénué de principes et d'honneur et l'a traité de joueur invétéré, de séducteur sans scrupules et de voleur car il ne paie jamais ses dettes. Elle a ordonné à Mr Collins d'écrire à votre père pour le mettre en garde contre lui et faire en sorte qu'il ne s'approche pas de vos sœurs._

 _J'ai également écrit à ma mère pour qu'elle informe les commerçants. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard et qu'aucune jeune fille ne devra payer le prix avec son honneur._

 _Et en ce qui concerne l'histoire de la cure que vous m'avez racontée, c'est un mensonge. Elle fut proposée à Mr Wickham par Mr Darcy, à contrecœur car il savait qu'un tel homme n'avait pas sa place dans l'église, mais Mr Wickham l'a refusée, à son grand soulagement. Sous prétexte de faire des études de droit, et prétendant que les revenus des 1 000 £ hérités de son parrain étaient insuffisants pour vivre, il a demandé une compensation financière. Darcy savait que la somme avait probablement déjà disparue dans le jeu et la débauche. Il lui a donné 3 000 £, qui représentait la valeur de la cure, en échange de quoi Wickham a signé un accord dans lequel il renonçait définitivement à tout droit à cette cure en échange de cette somme._

 _Bien sûr, le droit n'était qu'un prétexte. Une fois libre, Mr Wickham a mené une vie de débauche et de dissipation et dilapidé son argent. Et une fois qu'il a tout perdu, lorsqu'il a appris que la cure était de nouveau libre, il l'a bien entendu réclamée, persuadé que Darcy respecterait la volonté de son père. Mais il se trompait. Darcy lui a rappelé que le legs de son père était conditionnel, qu'il avait renoncé à la cure et reçu de l'argent en compensation et qu'il avait signé un accord qui stipulait clairement qu'il n'avait aucun droit. Sans compter le fait qu'il n'a jamais reçu l'ordination. Il eut beau le menacer, il n'obtint rien du tout._

 _Il jura de se venger et il ne fait aucun doute que ses calomnies sont pour lui un moyen de lui nuire même s'il ne semble pas que cela produise beaucoup d'effet._

 _Wickham est un homme extrêmement dangereux. Il ne se contente pas de rendre les jeunes filles amoureuses de lui. Il va jusqu'à leur prendre leur vertu en leur faisant de fausses promesses. Et je doute fort que le fait d'être fiancé lui ait fait perdre ses mauvaises habitudes. Je plains la pauvre miss King. Il me paraît fort probable que sa dot ne va pas durer longtemps entre les mains d'un tel homme et qu'elle se retrouvera abandonnée à l'opprobre de tous. Pouvez-vous souhaiter pareil destin à qui que ce soit ?_

 _Je suis désolée que Mr Darcy vous ait offensée. Mais vous n'auriez jamais dû écouter une conversation qui n'était pas destinée à vos oreilles. Lady Catherine nous a un peu parlé de son neveu. Elle a, apparemment, beaucoup de respect pour lui. Songez qu'il avait tout juste vingt-deux ans au décès de son père. Il s'est retrouvé avec la lourde tâche de gérer un immense domaine et d'avoir la tutelle_ d'une fillette _de onze ans. Et cela, à un âge où un jeune homme est censé s'amuser. De plus, en devenant le maître de Pemberley, il est devenu une proie pour les jeunes filles à marier et leurs mères. D'après lady Catherine, c'est un homme très réservé, à mon senscomme Jane. Il n'est guère à son aise en société, surtout en présence d'inconnus. Il ne dispose pas d'une nature aussi ouverte et joviale que celle de...de Mr Bingley. Il est constamment importuné par des personnes mal intentionnées qui espèrent tirer profit de sa connaissance. Sans compter les mères de famille qui exhibent leurs filles sous son nez en chantant leurs louanges, dans l'espoir qu'il épousera l'une d'elles. Sa fortune et son rang sont les seules choses qui les intéressent._

 _Ne secouez pas la tête en disant que c'est absurde, Lizzie. Et ne prétendez pas connaître le caractère d'un homme avec qui vous tout juste discuté plus d'une douzaine de fois. Je vous rappelle que lady Catherine le connaît depuis sa naissance. Vous ne pouvez ,ma chère Lizzie, pas prétendre en savoir plus qu'elle à son sujet. N'est ce pas? cela serait totalement absurde surtout venant de vous !_

 _Comme vous, il souhaite se marier uniquemenpar amour et, jusqu'à présent, il n'a rencontré que des hypocrites, uniquement intéressées par sa fortune et son domaine._ _Il suffit de voir miss Bingley lui tourner autour pour en avoir un exemple. A Londres, c'est bien pire._

 _Je suis sûre d'avoir raison en disant que Mr Darcy vous admire. Sans doute a-t-il regretté ses paroles trop promptes au bal de Meryton. Rappelez-vous la scène et vous me comprendrez. Les mères de famille le regardaient, les yeux brillants de cupidité et ne songeaient qu'à lui présenter leurs filles. Elles ne cessent de s'extasier et d'énumérer l'étendue de ses richesses. Comment aurait-il dû réagir dans de telles circonstances ? Certes, il est regrettable que vous ayez été la victime de sa mauvaise humeur, mais vous auriez dû vous contenter de hausser les épaules et d'oublier._

 _Quand à votre conviction sur le fait que Mr Darcy vous méprise, j'aimerais savoir d'où vous êtes venue une telle idée. Vous êtes d'accord, n'est-ce pas, sur le fait que Mr Darcy éprouve un profond mépris pour miss Bingley ? Pourtant, il ne passe pas son temps à la regarder. Il est même évident qu'il cherche à l'éviter autant que le lui permet la politesse. Donc, il ne peut pas se moquer de vous en sa compagnie._

 _Il y a autre chose, Lizzie, dont vous n'avez pas tenu compte. Mr Darcy vous a invitée à danser au bal de Netherfield. Et il l'a fait de son propre gré, sans y être poussé par son ami. Pourquoi aurait-il invité une jeune femme s'il la méprisait ? Vous devriez vous poser la question. Sans compter que vous avez été la seule à jouir d'un tel honneur **.** Certains invités se sont rendus compte de la faveur qu'il vous avait fait, Lizzie. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas eu de bavardages à ce sujet. Songez à la réaction de votre mère si elle en avait pris conscience. Elle aurait pu vous placer dans une situation extrêmement difficile. Heureusement pour vous, elle n'a rien remarqué. _

_Je crois que vous l'avez très mal jugé. Il est évident, pour moi, qu'il est mal à l'aise en présence d'inconnus. D'ailleurs, je vous l'avais déjà dit. Vous avez décidé de ne pas en tenir compte et de ne le juger qu'en fonction de ce que vous vouliez croire. Ce qui vous a poussé à commettre des erreurs._

 _Je ne veux pas être méchante, ma chère Lizzie, mais je vous avais prévenue que vous ne devriez pas écouter les paroles mielleuses d'un parfait inconnu. Il a trouvé une oreille complaisante chez vous parce que Mr Darcy vous avait offensée. Mais imaginez qu'il ne l'ait pas fait ! Comment auriez-vous réagi si un étranger s'était permis de raconter une histoire aussi personnelle à une connaissance aussi récente ? Je vous laisse trouver la réponse._

 _J'ai écrit à mon père pour l'avertir au sujet de Mr Wickham. Il ira parler au colonel Forster et, ensemble, ils iront voir les commerçants pour essayer de découvrir quel est le montant de ses dettes. Elles sont sans doute considérables._

 _Je crains que vos jeunes sœurs, Lydia et Kitty, ne soient des proies faciles pour lui et il n'aura aucun scrupule à les ruiner, juste pour s'amuser, s'il en a l'occasion. Vous savez que Lydia ne se préoccupe de rien d'autre que de satisfaire ses caprices. Informez votre père du danger et faites-lui comprendre que cela ne doit pas devenir l'objet de plaisanteries. Il n'y a absolument rien d'amusant._

 _J'espère qu'il aura le bon sens de prendre des mesures drastiques pour empêcher l'homme de nuire à vos sœurs, même si je ne me fais pas d'illusions à ce sujet_. _Si vous réussissez à le convaincre du danger que représente cet homme, vous aurez sans doute accompli un exploit. Je vous souhaite bon courage._

 _En ce qui concerne Jane, je suis désolée de savoir qu'elle souffre, mais je vous avait mise en garde Vous auriez dû la pousser à montrer plus clairement ses sentiments à Mr Bingley. Ses sœurs n'auraient pas pu le convaincre de lui tourner le dos s'il avait été absolument certain qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. Je suis désolée, Lizzie, mais Mr Bingley ne connaît pas Jane comme vous et moi. Il nous a fallu des années, à toutes les deux, pour apprendre à lire ses émotions sur son visage. Comment Mr Bingley, qui la connaît depuis si peu de temps, pourrait-il les deviner alors qu'elle fait tout ce qu'il faut pour les dissimuler complètement ?_

 _Permettez moi de vous faire une suggestion.. J'ai appris, de bonne source, que Mr Bingley se rend à Hyde Park tous les matins à dix heures. Informez-en votre tante et qu'elles s'arrangent pour s'y rendre à cette heure. Une rencontre forfuite n'est pas impossible._

 _Je suis de votre avis, Lizzie. Je pense que Mr Bingley a délibérément été maintenu dans l'ignorance de la présence de Jane à Londres. Je crois qu'il devrait être informé de la duplicité de ses sœurs._

 _En ce qui concerne miss Darcy, il n'y a rien à craindre. Elle a à peine seize ans et n'est pas encore sortie. D'après lady Catherine, elle est d'une extrême timidité, mais c'est aussi une excellente musicienne. Il est peu plausible que Mr Bingley envisage de la courtiser. Je pense que ses sœurs se font des idées à ce sujet. Après tout, aucune d'entre elles ne semble se préoccuper de ses sentiments sur le sujet. Rien ne prouve qu'elle soit d'accord avec un tel projet. Et nous savons toutes deux que miss Bingley espère recevoir une demande en mariage de Mr Darcy. Une autre illusion, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit d'une évidence aux yeux de tous, sauf pour elle Mais elle s'en apercevra bien un jour, lorsque Mr Darcy épousera une autre femme._

 _Je suis impatiente de vous voir venir à Hunsford. Je pense que vous apprécierez le parc de Rosings. Il est très agréable._

 _Je vous quitte à présent et **j'** espère que votre prochaine lettre me donnera de bonnes nouvelles. A bientôt_

 _Avec toute mon affection, votre amie,_

 _Charlotte Collins._

Lizzie releva la tête, profondément choquée. Elle était loin de s'attendre à cela. Et elle se sentit rougir de honte en pensant à sa sottise. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi au fait qu'il était inconvenant qu'un étranger se permette de raconter une histoire aussi personnelle à une inconnue après une si courte connaissance. Elle l'avait écouté avec complaisance et l'avait cru parce qu'elle voulait justifier son aversion pour Mr Darcy en l'accusant de tous les maux. Il devait la prendre pour une sotte !

Et il y avait également le fait qu'il s'était permis de dénigrer miss Darcy. Certes, il ne s'était pas étendu à son sujet, mais parler aussi mal d'une camarade d'enfance ne donnait pas une grande idée de son éducation. Peut-être y-avait-il autre chose qui pourrait justifier de telles paroles ou du moins les expliquer. Non, rien ne pouvait justifier le fait qu'un homme se permettre de dire du mal d'une demoiselle. Peu importait ce qu'elle pouvait avoir fait.

Il avait également prétendu que Mr Darcy était promis à miss de Bourgh et qu'il était plus intéressé par sa fortune que par sa cousine elle-même. Dans ce cas, comment expliquer le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà épousée ? Ce devait être un autre mensonge. Mr Collins avait dit que la jeune fille était de constitution fragile. Il était peu probable que Mr Darcy soit prêt à épouser une demoiselle qui risquait d'être un fardeau qui ne serait pas capable d'assurer les fonctions de maîtresse de maison et d'assurer sa descendance. Il avait des devoirs envers son nom. Sans doute cette alliance était-elle souhaitée par lady Catherine mais il était peu probable que Mr Darcy soit d'accord. Cependant, Cela risquait d'être difficile de se débarrasser des exigences de sa tante qui semblait être une femme redoutable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obéir à ses désirs.

Elle haussa les épaules. Mr Darcy pouvait bien épouser qui bon lui semblait. Après tout, cela ne la regardait en rien. Même si Charlotte avait raison en prétendant qu'il l'admirait, cela n'irait pas plus loin. Il était évident qu'il ne songerait jamais à lui faire une demande en mariage. S'il ne la méprisait pas, elle, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres membres de sa famille. Elle devait cependant se montrer honnête avec elle-même et ne pas le blâmer. Sa mère et ses trois jeunes sœurs n'avaient rien fait qui puisse leur permettre de gagner son respect. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être rebuté par leur comportement indécent.

Elle baissa les yeux sur les lettres. Qu'avait-il pensé d'elle lorsqu'elle s'était permis de porter contre lui des accusations sans apporter la moindre preuve ? Elle s'était adressée à lui comme si elle avait raison et lui tort. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de lui parler ainsi. Pour accuser un homme d'avoir causé du tort à un autre homme, et cela, en se basant uniquement sur ce que cet homme lui avait raconté ! Il fallait qu'elle soit totalement dépourvue de bon sens pour faire une chose pareille. Et elle devait admettre qu'elle avait agi par pur esprit de vengeance. Elle voulait le placer dans une situation gênante, l'amener à reconnaître ses torts. Mais elle n'avait rien obtenu. Il n'avait rien admis et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était complètement ridiculisée à ses yeux. S'il l'avait admirée auparavant, il était probable que cette conversation ait fini par totalement détruire la bonne opinion qu'il avait d'elle.

De toute évidence, elle avait commis une grave erreur en considérant Mr Wickham comme un homme digne de confiance. Il n'avait d'un gentleman que les apparences. Heureusement, Charlotte allait faire le nécessaire pour l'empêcher de nuire. Même s'il était déjà un peu tard pour cela. Elle se rappela les paroles de Mr Darcy : Mr Wickham est doué de manières agréables qui lui permettent de se faire facilement des amis. Qu'il soit également capable ou non de les conserver est une chose moins sûre.

Lizzie prit alors conscience d'une chose. Elle avait pu voir le mépris écrasant dans les yeux de miss Bingley, à son égard, mais aussi pour tous les autres membres de sa famille. Mais ceux de Mr Darcy, elle devait maintenant l'admettre, reflétaient tout autre chose. La même chose, en fait, que ce qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Mr Bingley lorsqu'il regardait Jane. Se pouvait-il que Charlotte ait raison ? Elle haussa les épaules. Même si c'était le cas, cela ne changerait rien du tout. Mr Darcy ferait tout pour détruire ces sentiments, si sentiments il y avait. Il se détournerait d'elle sans hésiter.

C'était un homme de trop grande importance pour qu'il baisse les yeux sur la fille d'un simple propriétaire terrien dont la fortune était loin d'atteindre la sienne. S'il laissait son orgueil prendre le pas sur ses sentiments, alors il ne valait pas la peine de s'y attarder. Nul doute qu'une jeune fille de haut rang serait seule jugée digne de lui.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était considéré comme aussi important. Après tout, il n'avait pas de titre et le duc de Devonshire était beaucoup plus riche que lui. Sans doute était-ce le fait de miss Bingley. Il était un beau parti pour les mères ayant des filles à marier et elles étaient sans doute prêtes à tout pour attirer son attention sur elles. Comme miss Bingley. Même si elle ne semblait pas obtenir un quelconque succès. Bien au contraire ! Il était évident – mis à part pour elle ! qu'elle s'était attiré uniquement le mépris de Mr Darcy.

Lizzie songea au contraste qui existait entre Mr Wickham et Mr Darcy. Le premier, simple, charmant, agréable et souriant. Le second, froid, réservé, hautain, et méprisant. Comment un tel homme avait-il pu devenir l'ami de Mr Bingley, c'était un mystère.

Elle se rappela également les paroles de Mr Denny. Il avait dit que Wickham avait une affaire à régler à Londres, mais qu'il pensait que la vraie raison de son absence était son souhait d'éviter une certaine personne : Mr Darcy !

N'était-ce pas contradictoire avec ce qu'il avait affirmé dans le salon de sa tante Phillips ?

Elle prit conscience d'une autre chose. Mr Wickham lui avait assuré qu'il n'exposerait pas Mr Darcy au monde par respect envers son défunt parrain. Mais ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait en racontant son histoire à une parfaite inconnue qu'il venait seulement rencontrée le matin même ? Comment ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte de l'inconvenance d'un tel comportement ? Etait-ce une façon habile de se donner une certaine importance et d'obtenir certaines faveurs ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Heureusement, elle était seule lorsque Mme Hill lui avait remis cette lettre. Elle pouvait au moins échapper à l'insatiable curiosité de sa mère. D'ailleurs, elle ne tarderait pas à apprendre la vérité. Elle en serait sans doute très choquée.

Elle décida d'aller voir son père. Il devait être averti du danger que représentait Mr Wickham. Elle était surprise qu'il se soit laissé prendre aussi facilement à ses charmes. De toute évidence, pas plus qu'elle, il n'avait envisagé qu'il pourrait raconter des mensonges. Tout le monde avait fait preuve d'un déplorable manque de discernement et de bon sens. Il fallait espérer qu'il serait possible de limiter les dégâts.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque, elle vit que son père était en train de lire une lettre et non pas un livre. Et il paraissait fort amusé par ce qu'il lisait.

\- Ah, Lizzie, vous tombez bien ! Je viens d'en apprendre de belles sur Mr Wickham.

\- Mr Collins ? demanda Lizzie en venant s'asseoir en face de son père.

\- Oui. Il est très disert dans son discours.

\- Et vous n'avez pas l'intention de le prendre au sérieux ? J'ai moi-même reçue une lettre de Charlotte, Papa. Elle me dit la même chose. Elle pense que Mr Wickham représente une menace pour toutes les jeunes filles, mais aussi pour les commerçants. Et je vous en prie, Père, ne plaisantez pas avec un sujet aussi sérieux ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant que son père esquissait un sourire. Il n'y a pas de quoi rire.

Le sourire de Mr Bennet se figea sur ses lèvres :

\- Vous ne trouvez donc pas cela amusant ?

\- Pas du tout. Je me pose une question, Père. Auriez-vous envie de rire si Lydia s'enfuyait avec un tel homme et qu'elle se retrouvait prisonnière dans un bordel ?

Mr Bennet sursauta en entendant la question de sa fille.

\- Vous ne devriez pas parler d'une telle chose !

\- Pourquoi ? Vaut-il mieux, à votre avis, fermer les yeux à ce sujet ? Vous ne pouvez ignorer que le déshonneur d'une jeune fille cause celui de ses sœurs. Peut importe la façon dont elles sont respectées ! Elles ne pourront pas échapper à la honte et au mépris de tous !

Mr Bennet resta silencieux un long moment.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, dit-il. Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Lizzie ?

\- Que vous vous conduisiez comme un mari et un père digne de ce nom. Charlotte a écrit à son père. Il va parler au colonel Forster et ils iront voir les commerçants pour se renseigner. Cela risque certainement de provoquer un scandale. Je m'inquiète de la réaction de Lydia. Elle avait un fort engouement pour Wickham et a mal réagi en apprenant ses fiançailles. Cette histoire va lui causer un choc. Mais la connaissant bien, elle refusera d'y croire et cherchera à prendre sa défense. Pouvez-vous imaginer le ridicule que nous allons subir devant une telle situation ?

\- Oui, aisément. Mais je ne peux rien faire avant que cette histoire ne soit rendue publique. Dès que ce sera le cas, je pourrais agir. Je suis sûr que je pourrais faire peur à votre mère en lui démontrant que si l'une de ses filles est déshonorée, elle ne pourra jamais marier les autres.

\- Cela marchera sans doute. Mais je crois qu'elle ne devrait plus laisser Lydia et Kitty aller seules à Meryton et limiter leurs contacts avec les officiers.

\- Vous avez des renseignements négatifs sur d'autres officiers ?

\- Non. Mais leur comportement est ridicule. Vous devriez essayer de leur expliquer que le fait d'épouser un officier risque de ne pas être aussi agréable qu'elles le croient. Parlez-leur des inconvénients, de la pauvreté, du manque de serviteurs, de l'impossibilité de gaspiller de l'argent dans les boutiques pour des rubans et des robes et ne plus avoir de quoi s'acheter à manger. Parlez-leur des risques de se retrouver veuve ou avec un mari gravement blessé et invalide réduit à la demi-solde. Peut-être qu'elles comprendront.

\- Kitty, peut-être, mais en ce qui concerne Lydia, j'en doute. Même en étant mariée, elle cherchera à obtenir toutes sortes de cadeaux de la part des autres membres de la famille, comme s'il s'agissait d'un un dû.

\- Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux lui ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionne, Lizzie. Rassurez-vous, j'agirais en fonction de son comportement à la nouvelle. Si je la menace de la retirer de la société en cas de désobéissance, cela devrait l'amener à y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'être tentée de le faire.

\- A condition que vous fassiez clairement comprendre à Maman que vous entendez être obéi et que vous ne tolèrerez pas qu'elle contredise vos ordres.

\- Dans ce cas, je dirais à Lydia que si elle me désobéit, je la chasserais de Longbourn. Elle pourra aller imposer ses caprices où bon lui semble, mais pas chez moi.

Il vit que sa fille le regardait d'un air très choqué. Il sourit.

\- Si j'en juge par votre expression, il est fort probable que la menace soit efficace.

\- Je ne sais jamais quand vous voulez plaisanter ou non.

\- Je suis très sérieux. Attendons de voir ce qui se passe, Lizzie. Je vous promets que je ferais ce qui sera nécessaire.

\- Merci, Père.

?

Wickham n'éprouva aucune méfiance lorsqu'il fut convoqué par le colonel Forster. Un homme se tenait _près_ de lui mais il ne se douta pas _un seul instant_ que cet homme tenait son destin entre ses mains.

Il aurait préféré ne pas venir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Le départ de miss King avait été un choc. Apparemment, il avait été le seul à la regretter. Miss Lydia Bennet avait recommencé à flirter avec lui. Cette fille était exaspérante. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas grand chose dans la cervelle, à part les rubans, les bals et le flirt avec les officiers. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre. Il plaignait le malheureux homme qui l'épouserait.

Elle n'était pas assez riche pour qu'il envisage de le faire et il pensait qu'il aurait été trop dangereux de s'amuser avec elle. Elle était incapable de garder un secret.

Miss Elisabeth aurait été une cible beaucoup plus attrayante, mais il avait vite compris que toute tentative dans ce sens serait inutile. Elle était trop intelligente pour se laisser prendre à ce genre de jeu et il aurait perdu à la fois son respect et son admiration. Il ne l'a pensait pas éprisede lui, mais elle appréciait visiblement sa compagnie. Dommage.

Au moins, il pouvait être certain que Darcy ne l'aurait jamais. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse jamais l'accepter. Le fait qu'elle ait refusé Mr Collins – car cela lui paraissait évident ! – signifiait qu'elle avait des notions romantiques et refuserait d'épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Et elle haïssait Darcy. Il n'avait donc aucune chance d'obtenir sa main si jamais il envisageait un jour de la lui demander. Non pas qu'il y croit, mais ce serait extrêmement drôle d'assister à une telle scène. Darcy, remis à sa place par une jeune fille de peu d'importance. Oui, cela lui aurait plu.

Il salua poliment les deux hommes dans le bureau et attendit que son supérieur lui adresse la parole. Son visage était grave et il éprouva soudainement une sensation désagréable.

L'officier se tourna vers son compagnon. Celui-ci prit la parole :

\- Vous êtes bien Georges Wickham, né dans la ville de Lambton, dans le Derbyshire, près du domaine de Pemberley ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, Monsieur, répondit-il.

L'homme prit une pile de papiers sur son bureau.

\- J'ai ici un certain nombre de plaintes contre vous, Monsieur, de la part de nombreux commerçants vivant entre Lambton et Londres concernant des dettes impayées. Elles sont assez nombreuses pour justifier votre arrestation immédiate. Une enquête ayant été menée dans cette ville, il semble que je doive ajouter les commerçants d'ici à ma liste déjà assez longue.

Wickham demeura muet, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour se défendre. Il se demanda si Darcy se trouvait derrière tout cela mais il conclut que c'était peu probable. S'il avait voulu le dénoncer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Wickham quitta Meryton dans une voiture dont les fenêtres étaient munies de solides barreaux, soigneusement encadré par plusieurs hommes.

Il vit miss Lydia piquer une crise d'hystérie avant de monter dans la voiture, puis son père, qui était présent, la gifler brutalement avant de la saisir par le bras et de la forcer à avancer dan la direction de Longbourn. Au moins, il y avait quelqu'un qui le regretterait. Même s'il ne pouvait guère s'en consoler.

Georges Wickham fut condamné à l'exil en Australie et à trente ans de bagne. Il devrait travailler jusqu'au remboursement total de ses dettes. Il ne revint jamais en Angleterre.

?

L'histoire concernant Mr Wickham fit le tour de la ville. Tout le monde en fut extrêmement choqué. Les commerçants découvrirent, à leur grande stupeur, que les dettes de Mr Wickham étaient très importantes. Et ils ne comptaient pas ses dettes de jeu !

Ils exigèrent et obtinrent son arrestation. Il fut emprisonné et conduit à la prison pour dettes. Le jour où cela se produisit, Lizzie et son père se trouvaient à la librairie.

Alors que Wickham, soigneusement encadré, était conduit dans une voiture dont les fenêtres étaient munis de barreaux, ils furent absolument consternés en voyant Lydia, qui se trouvait en compagnie de plusieurs autres officiers, avec Kitty, piquer une véritable crise d'hystérie, lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui se passait.

Lizzie regarda son père et vit son expression choqué. Puis son visage se durcit. Tendant ses livres à sa fille, il alla rejoindre Lydia et lui assena une solide paire de gifles qui la fit taire instantanément.

Il se tourna vers Kitty :

\- Venez, nous rentrons.

Saisissant le bras de Lydia, il la traîna de force sans se soucier de ses protestations. Il lui adressa un regard menaçant qui la convainquit de se taire pendant le reste du trajet.

Mr Bennet n'accorda pas le moindre regards aux gens qui observaient la scène avec un mélange de consternation et de curiosité. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche pendant tout le trajet. Lizzie se sentait mal pour lui, tout en songeant que c'était prévisible. Sa trop grande indulgence allait avoir un prix et leur coûter cher.

Dès son arrivée, Lydia se précipita vers sa mère pour lui faire part de ce qui s'était passé. Naturellement, Mme Bennet était toute disposée à plaindre sa favorite et à s'indigner de ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en faire le reproche à son mari, celui-ci ne lui laissa pas la possibilité d'ouvrir la bouche :

\- Lydia, votre conduite indécente me couvre de honte. Mais vous allez recevoir la punition que vous méritez. Vous n'êtes plus autorisée à sortir en société. En fait, vous n'avez pas le droit de franchir les limites du jardin. Si jamais vous vous avisez de désobéir à mes ordres, je vous enverrai en pension où vous apprendrez enfin les bonnes manières et comment vous comporter en société, chose que votre mère n'a pas pris la peine de vous inculquer ! Vous ne sortirez plus pendant les deux prochaines années et je vais m'occuper de vous enseigner les bonnes manières que votre mère à oublié de vous enseigner. Dites un seul mot, Madame Bennet et vous subirez le même sort. Songez à ce qui se passerait si vous n'aviez plus le droit de sortir, ni de recevoir de visites et votre bourse réduite à néant ! Et si vous ne faites pas ce qu'il faut pour me satisfaire, je vous chasserais de Longbourn et vous pourrez aller pleurnicher ailleurs, mais pas chez moi.

Mme Bennet ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, horrifiée par cette idée. Elle comprit, en voyant le visage implacable de son mari, que protester ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il fallait mieux se taire et attendre. Malheureusement pour elle, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme elle l'espérait.

Mr Bennet se tourna vers Lydia :

\- Montez dans votre chambre. Vous n'en sortirez pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et épargnez-moi vos pleurnicheries. Je ne suis pas disposé à me montrer indulgent.

Tournant la tête, il s'adressa à Kitty :

\- Venez avec moi à la bibliothèque.

Ils quittèrent la pièce sans ajouter un seul mot, dès que Lydia, boudeuse et furieuse fut sortie.

Lizzie resta seule avec sa mère et Mary qui, en entendant le bruit, était venue voir ce qui se passait :

\- Je crois qu'il était temps qu'on s'occupe de la discipliner, dit-elle. Elle risquait de ruiner la réputation de notre famille avec son comportement honteux !

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela, Mary ? s'exclama Mme Bennet, d'un ton indigné. Elle est seulement très gaie. C'est une favorite parmi les officiers !

\- Des officiers qui la voient comme une très jolie _demoiselle avec qui s'amuser mais que l'on ne songe point à épouser_ , mais qu'aucun ne songerait à épouser. Elle est bien trop égoïste et mal élevée pour qu'une idée pareille leur vienne à l'esprit ! Et vous qui les encouragez à leur courir après sans la moindre décence ! Vous croyez que c'est le moyen d'obtenir un mari ? Dans ce cas, vous vous faites des illusions !

\- Mary ! Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? dit Mme Bennet en gémissant.

Lizzie elle même fut choquée par de telles paroles.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Mary ? Je pensais que les officiers appréciaient la compagnie de Lydia.

\- Ils parlent à côté de moi sans me prêter attention, comme si j'étais invisible, répondit Mary d'un ton froid et méprisant, mais non sans amertume. Mais je ne suis pas sourde. Je les aies entendus de nombreuses fois se moquer d'elle et de ses mauvaises manières. Ils ont parié entre eux pour savoir lequel réussira à la mettre le premier dans son lit ! Mr Wickham s'est vanté qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à être le gagnant ! Ils ont même dit qu'elle aurait sans doute beaucoup de succès dans un bordel !

Mme Bennet fut indignée par l'emploi d'un tel mot.

\- Mary ! Oh ! c'est tout simplement odieux ! Comment pouvez-vous proférer de telles horreurs ? s'écria sa mère, furieuse.

\- Je les ai entendus, Maman. Croyez-vous que j'aurai envie d'inventer une chose pareille ? Pensez-vous que cela me fasse plaisir d'entendre les gens dire que mes sœurs se conduisent comme des filles des rues parce que vous êtes incapable de les obliger à se conduire décemment étant donné que vous ne le faites pas vous-même ? Votre comportement à toutes les trois nous couvrent de honte ! C'est probablement à cause de votre conduite honteuse au bal que Mr Bingley n'est pas revenu. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de vous vantez du fait qu'il allait épouser Jane avant même qu'il en ai fait la démarche. Vous n'avez réussi qu'à vous ridiculiser et à humilier Jane avec vos vantardises ! Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière de vous !

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous vous rien dit, Mary ? demanda Lizzie, visiblement choquée par de telles paroles.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Personne ne se soucie de ce que je peux dire. Lydia va devenir la risée de Meryton. Les gens vont dire franchement ce qu'ils pensent d'elle. Et elle va retomber du piédestal sur lequel Maman l'a hissé. Apprendre ce que tout le monde pense réellement d'elle lui fera le plus grand bien. Elle va ainsi découvrir son insignifiance. Et nous aurons peut-être enfin la paix !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce. Mme Bennet était scandalisée par les propos de Mary au point qu'elle réclama ses sels..

La prédiction de Mary, cependant, se révéla juste.

Lydia s'était complètement ridiculisée et les gens se moquèrent d'elle sans la moindre gêne. Elle l'apprit par l'intermédiaire de sa mère et de ses sœurs.

Mme Bennet était désolée pour sa favorite et Lydia absolument furieuse. Elle prétendait que les accusations portées contre Mr Wickham étaient des mensonges. Lizzie lui demanda si elle avait des preuves. Avait-elle l'intention d'accuser les commerçants et les officiers à qui il devait de l'argent de menteurs ? Lydia ne sut quoi répondre à cette question mais considérait la situation comme injuste.

?

Lydia n'était pas contente du tout et boudait dans sa chambre. Non seulement Kitty l'avait complètement abandonnée à son sort, mais son père l'avait sévèrement punie. Elle était privée d'argent de poche jusqu'à l'acquittement complet de ses dettes envers ses sœurs et elle n'avait plus le droit d'aller en société ni de s'approcher des officiers. En fait, elle n'avait pas le droit de franchir les limites des jardins. C'était frustrant et injuste !

Elle en voulait à Kitty de l'avoir abandonnée en faveur de Lizzie. Elle en voulait aussi à Mary qui avait empiré les choses en racontant ce qu'elle prétendait avoir entendu, sur un ton plein de mépris pour elle. Elle en voulait à Lizzie car elle savait que les officiers préféraient sa compagnie à la sienne, même si elle essayait de se convaincre du contraire. Elle en voulait à sa mère qui n'avait pas cherché à la défendre. En réalité, elle avait été tellement choquée par les paroles de ses filles qu'elle ne disait quasiment plus rien.

Elle était absolument horrifiée par ce que Mary lui avait raconté. Etait-il possible que les officiers pensent réellement de telles horreurs sur sa fille ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait toujours fait de son mieux pour élever ses enfants. Mais personne ne semblait vouloir se rendre compte du mal qu'elle se donnait pour elle. Surtout son mari qui, lui, préférait se moquer d'elles plutôt que de faire son devoir en assurant leur avenir.

Lydia en voulait à son père, enfin, qui semblait avoir décidé d'imposer son autorité et de faire part de ses exigences. Ses aînées semblaient satisfaites de cette situation, mais c'était fort déplaisant pour elle. Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part sans être placée sous haute surveillance.

Habituée par sa mère à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter difficilement qu'on la prive de ce qu'elle considérait comme un dû. Elle avait compris qu'il était parfaitement inutile d'espérer obtenir l'aide de sa mère pour changer les choses. De toute évidence, elle ne parviendrait pas à convaincre son père d'annuler la punition.

Elle avait envisagé d'obtenir l'aide de Lizzie qui possédait une forte influence sur leur père, mais celle-ci lui fit clairement comprendre que ce serait une perte de temps et qu'elle ne ferait rien dans ce sens. Ce qui la rendait folle de rage.

Elle découvrit bientôt que les officiers étaient infiniment soulagés de ne plus avoir à supporter sa compagnie. Lorsqu'elle partit, elle ne manqua pas de se plaindre, essayant de convaincre son père qu'ils devraient tous aller à Brighton. Mme Bennet était tout à fait disposée à soutenir sa fille, mais ce fut en vain. La milice partit et Lydia fut obligée de rester prisonnière dans la maison et de se conformer strictement aux ordres de son père. Dans le cas contraire, sa punition ne ferait qu'empirer.

?

Lizzie avait suivi le conseil de Charlotte et écrit à sa tante pour permettre à Jane de revoir Mr Bingley. Celui-ci la rencontra à Hyde Park. Il fut très surpris de la voir. Jane fut étonnée de sa réaction et se rendit compte que Lizzie avait eu raison. Les sœurs de Mr Bingley lui avaient volontairement caché sa présence.

Bingley fut absolument furieux d'apprendre les mensonges de ses sœurs et choqué de découvrir qu'elles et son ami lui avaient caché la présence de miss Bennet depuis trois mois et laissé croire qu'il courtisait miss Darcy. et rassura Jane. Il n'avait absolument aucune intention envers miss Darcy qui n'était même pas sortie en société. Comme ses sœurs se trouvaient à Scarborough, il se promit de leur régler leur compte à leur retour. Elles auraient des explications à lui donner.

Lizzie s'en réjouit en sachant qu'ils allaient tous les trois avoir des explications à donner. Elle doutait fort qu'ils seraient capables de le tenir de nouveau à l'écart de Jane, cette fois. Elle recommanda à Jane et à sa tante de ne rien dire à sa mère qui serait capable de venir tout gâcher.

Lorsque Lizzie se rendit à Hunsford. Elle fut heureuse de revoir son amie et constata que son cousin n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi pompeux et ridicule. Mais elle décida de ne pas s'en soucier. Elle ne pouvait rien y changer et ne voulait pas risquer d'humilier Charlotte en se moquant de lui.

Lady Catherine lui déplut dès le début et elle éprouva de la compassion pour sa fille qui était visiblement mourante, ce que sa mégère de mère refusait d'admettre. De toute évidence, elle ne voulait pas accepter le fait que les choses ne se passent pas conformément à ses exigences.

Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner par la dame, ce que celle-ci était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre. Ce qui ne lui plut guère. Mais Lizzie ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde.

?

Juste avant que Lizzie ne quitte le presbytère pour sa promenade quotidienne, Charlotte monta rejoindre son amie dans sa chambre.

\- Lizzie, je suppose que vous savez que Mr Darcy doit bientôt arriver à Rosings Park ?

\- Oui, Charlotte. Mr Collins m'en a informé une bonne vingtaine de fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il est incapable de parler d'autre chose. J'imagine que lady Catherine est ravie. Compte-t-il annoncer ses fiançailles ? Miss de Bourgh lui conviendra très bien comme épouse.

\- Lizzie ! Vous êtes injuste ! Je doute que Mr Darcy songe à épouser sa cousine. Il a des responsabilités envers sa lignée, son nom. Il est fort douteux, qu'avec sa constitution fragile, miss de Bourgh soit en mesure de lui offrir un héritier. Je ne crois pas que cet engagement soit réel. Lady Catherine le souhaite sans doute, mais elle se leurre. Mr Darcy est son propre maître. Il ne permettra à personne de prendre une telle décision à sa place.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais lady Catherine réagira très mal si il décide d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre que sa fille. Elle n'est pas le genre de personne qui tolère qu'on lui désobéisse.

\- Eh bien, nous verrons lorsqu'il sera présent.

\- J'ai autre chose à vous demander, Lizzie. Reconnaissez-vous enfin que Mr Darcy méprise miss Bingley ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute là-dessus. Il l'évite le plus possible et quand il est obligé de lui parler, il le fait de la façon la plus brève possible.

\- Est-ce qu'il passe du temps à la regarder ?

\- Non. Je vous ai dit qu'il l'évitait autant que le lui permet la politesse.

\- Alors, pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il pourrait avoir envie de se moquer de vous avec une femme qu'il méprise, Lizzie ? D'ailleurs, vous n'avez aucune preuve pour étayer cette affirmation.

\- Je sais qu'il me méprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire cela ? Et pourquoi le ferait-il ? Pour quelle raison ? Vous n'avez rien fait pour le mériter.

\- Il méprise ma famille. J'ai vu le mépris et le dégoût sur son visage lors du bal de Netherfield.

\- J'ai vu le dégoût et la honte sur votre visage lors du même bal.

Lizzie rougit et se détourna :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Lizzie. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, seulement vous démontrer que vous êtes injuste. Vous accusez Mr Darcy de vous mépriser, de vous regarder dans le seul but de découvrir vos défauts pour pouvoir s'en moquer avec miss Bingley. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de cela. Vous admettez que Mr Darcy méprise miss Bingley, qu'il l'évite autant que possible et lui parle à peine. Ne voyez-vous pas la contradiction évidente ? Et il y a aussi Mr Wickham. Vous avez cru sans hésiter ce que vous racontait un parfait inconnu qui ne vous a pas fourni la moindre preuve pour justifier ses accusations. Il vous a affirmé qu'il ne fuirait pas Mr Darcy et il n'est pas venu au bal sous un quelconque prétexte. Vous avez décidé que c'était de la faute de Mr Darcy. Mr Wickham vous a affirmé qu'il n'exposerait pas publiquement Mr Darcy, par respect pour la mémoire de son père. Pourtant, il s'est empressé de le faire dès que Mr Darcy a quitté la région. Vous avez cru tout cela, Lizzie, et tout cela pourquoi ? Simplement parce que Mr Darcy a décidé que vous n'étiez pas assez à son goût pour qu'il vous invite à danser ? Et alors ? Vous osez accuser Mr Darcy d'être orgueilleux mais, sur ce point, vous n'avez rien à lui envier. Je me demande où est passé votre bon sens, Lizzie, car, de toute évidence, vous avez perdu votre capacité de réfléchir sérieusement pour vous en tenir aux apparences.

Lizzie baissa les yeux. Elle était écarlate.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez ?

\- Vous avez décidé que Mr Darcy vous méprisait, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Alors, vous avez oublié ses paroles au bal de Meryton !

\- Quoi ! Il a dit qu'il ne vous trouvait pas assez à son goût pour vous inviter à danser ? Et vous vous êtes offensée de son opinion. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il vous méprise. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire. Vous n'avez rien fait qui puisse l'amener à le faire.

\- Vous oubliez qu'il passait son temps à me regarder chaque fois que nous étions en société !

\- Oui, en effet. Et vous avez décidé qu'il le faisait dans le seul but de découvrir vos défauts afin de pouvoir s'en moquer avec miss Bingley. Donc, d'après vous, il est censé passer son temps à regarder une femme qu'il méprise et se moquer d'elle avec une autre femme qu'il méprise également ? Vous n'êtes pas logique, Lizzie. Vous dites que Mr Darcy évitait la compagnie de miss Bingley autant que cela lui était possible. Alors, pourquoi voudrait-il se moquer de vous avec elle ? C'est absurde ! Je sais que je me répète, mais c'est la vérité !

Lizzie rougit.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi me regardait-t-il tout le temps ?

\- Je vous ai déjà donné une réponse à cette question, Lizzie.

\- Vous croyez qu'il m'admire ? Ridicule ! Il n'a jamais rien montré de la sorte.

\- Bien sûr, Lizzie, c'est parfaitement normal. Il ne veut pas provoquer des attentes qu'il ne pourrait pas satisfaire.

\- Ce qui prouve son orgueil !

\- Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien, Lizzie ! Mr Darcy est un homme important. On s'attend à ce qu'il se marie selon des critères bien précis. Il doit se marier avec une femme dont le rang est égal au sien, qui doit lui apporter une dot importante ainsi que des relations dans la bonne société. Cela ne signifie peut-être rien pour vous, mais lui sait où est son devoir. Vous pouvez difficilement l'en blâmer ! Mr Darcy doit être très prudent dans le choix de son épouse. Il ne peut pas se permettre de se tromper. Sa sœur pourrait en subir les conséquences.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison, admit Lizzie. Mais même s'il m'admirait, comme vous le prétendez, il n'aurait jamais dû me regarder de cette manière. Imaginez que quelqu'un s'en soit rendu compte. Je serais devenue l'objet de ragots par sa faute et dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait après contribué à ruiner ma réputation ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'il aurait fait son devoir.

Lizzie eut une grimace de dégoût.

\- Merci bien ! Je ne tiens pas du tout à me retrouver mariée de cette manière !

\- Alors, remerciez le ciel que je sois la seule à avoir remarquer ce qui s'est passé. Mais je n'en ai pas tout à fait terminé avec vous.

\- Quoi ? Encore une leçon à recevoir ?

\- Vous verrez bien. Vous rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit au sujet de Jane, peu après le bal de Meryton ?

Lizzie secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je crains que non.

\- Je vous ai dit que Jane devrait montrer à Mr Bingley plus de sentiments qu'elle n'en ressent. Et vous m'avez totalement désapprouvée.

\- Bien entendu. Jane ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

\- Certes. Mais en réalité, Jane n'a absolument pas montré ses sentiments à Mr Bingley. Il a donc été facile pour ses sœurs et son ami de lui faire croire qu'elle ne ressentait que de l'indifférence pour lui et qu'elle accueillait ses attentions uniquement pour plaire à sa mère.

\- Jane est incapable de faire une chose pareille !

\- Certes. Mais comment Mr Bingley peut-il le savoir si elle ne lui montre pas ce qu'elle ressent ?

\- Mais vous savez à quel point elle est timide, Charlotte. Elle ne peut pas montrer ses sentiments de cette façon.

\- Peut être y sera-t-elle encouragée par votre tante si vous faites ce que je vous ai suggéré. De plus, sans l'ingérence de votre mère et des sœurs de Mr Bingley, ils auront la paix pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Et dans ce cas, Jane pourra être encouragée à se montrer plus ouverte. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne gâchera pas cette nouvelle chance.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il faut prendre ce risque. Si Mr Bingley est aussi influençable, il ne mérite pas Jane.

\- Si Jane avait montré clairement que ses sentiments étaient partagés, il ne se serait pas laissé influencer par ses sœurs. Mr Bingley est très jeune et modeste, Lizzie. Je sais qu'il a une très haute opinion de Mr Darcy. S'il était persuadé que Jane n'aimait pas son ami, vous pouvez être certaine qu'il a tout fait pour le décourager d'aller trop loin.

\- C'est absurde ! Comment Mr Darcy pourrait-il prétendre connaître les sentiments de Jane ? Il ne lui a jamais adressé la parole au-delà des salutations d'usage. Il prétend que sa sœur est timide et il n'est pas capable de reconnaître la timidité chez quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est ridicule, Charlotte ! Jane a toujours agi conformément à la bienséance. Elle n'a jamais cherché à attirer l'attention de Mr Bingley sur elle, contrairement à miss Bingley. Mr Darcy aurait dû comparer leur conduite et voir que Jane n'a rien à se reprocher. Je n'en dirai pas autant de miss Bingley qui se ridiculise constamment devant Mr Darcy sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Eh bien, elle le saura tôt ou tard. Car je doute fort que Mr Darcy approuve le fait que miss Bingley ait laissé croire à Jane que son frère allait épouser sa sœur. Elle n'a que seize ans et n'est même pas encore sortie dans le monde. Miss Bingley veut cette alliance car elle s'imagine que cela favorisera ses propres ambitions.

\- Et vous croyez qu'elle se fait des illusions ?

\- J'en suis certaine. Autre chose, Lizzie. Mr Darcy n'est sûrement pas aussi orgueilleux que vous le pensez, autrement, comment pourriez-vous expliquer qu'il se soit lié d'amitié à un simple fils de commerçant ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ignore comment ils sont devenus amis.

\- Il y a sûrement des raisons, Lizzie. Mr Bingley peut se montrer naïf par bien des côtés, mais il n'est sûrement pas idiot. Croyez-vous réellement qu'il serait devenu l'ami de Mr Darcy s'il le pensait capable d'un acte aussi infamant que celui dont l'a accusé Mr Wickham ? D'ailleurs, j'aurai dû vous suggérer d'interroger votre oncle à ce sujet. Je suis sûre que Mr Phillips vous aurait dit que c'était impossible.

\- Peut-être avez-vous raison, Charlotte. Je n'ai pas réfléchi suffisamment au sujet de cette histoire. Je me souviens que Mr Darcy m'a dit que Mr Wickham était doué pour se faire des amis, mais pas pour les garder. Je ne me suis même pas demandé pourquoi. J'aurai dû lui demander des explications. Où au moins sa version des faits.

\- Vous auriez pu vous arranger pour qu'il ait une conversation avec Mary ou Mr Collins. Ils n'auraient pas tardé à découvrir son mensonge. Mais j'espère que cela vous servira de leçon, Lizzie, et que vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de croire ce que raconte le premier inconnu qui passe et de vous fier uniquement aux apparences.

\- Je m'en souviendrais, vous pouvez en être certaine !

?

La conversation prit fin et tout en marchant dans le parc, Lizzie réfléchissait. Sa discussion avec Charlotte l'avait obligée à revoir ses idées et ses sentiments. Elle s'était totalement trompée, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de réfléchir sur sa propre conduite. Elle n'en était pas fière. Il avait suffit de quelques flatteries de la part de Mr Wickham pour qu'elle croie tout ce qu'il racontait. Elle n'avait pas cherché de preuve parce que cela l'arrangeait d'y croire pour justifier son aversion de Mr Darcy. Et pourquoi le détestait-elle ? Il serait temps de se poser la question !

Il l'avait offensée par ses paroles mais elle n'en n'aurait rien su si elle n'avait pas écouté une conversation qui ne la regardait pas. Mr Darcy avait le droit à sa propre opinion. Si elle s'en offensait, tant pis pour elle !

Il y avait eu aussi son attitude lors de l'Assemblée. En y réfléchissant, elle se rendait compte que le bavardage des dames, les sujets de conversation, avaient dû le choquer. Que les mères de famille aient pu penser qu'un homme de son rang puisse envisager de s'intéresser à l'une de leurs filles était, pour le moins, présomptueux.

Elle l'avait accusé d'être fier, de se croire supérieur à eux. Mais le fait était qu'il l'était bel et bien. Même par rapport à son père, il occupait une position supérieure à la sienne. Peut-être sa propre fierté s'était-elle offensée de ce fait ?

Lizzie avait le pressentiment qu'une catastrophe avait été évitée par miracle, concernant Lydia et Wickham. Comment ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait vu Wickham être jeté en prison pour dettes, elle était soulagée de savoir qu'il ne serait plus là pour risquer de nuire à sa famille. Lydia devait probablement se montrer infernale et passer son temps à se plaindre. Wickham avait été son favori et elle entendait bien le défendre en dépit de toutes les preuves qui existaient contre lui. Elle ne supportait pas que les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle l'avait prévu.

Il était plus que temps qu'elle soit reprise en main. Lydia n'aurait jamais dû sortir si jeune. Elle n'était pas prête à se conduire avec décence, c'était évident. Heureusement que son père avait enfin compris où était son devoir. Peut-être n'était-il pas heureux d'être lui-même un sujet de moqueries. Car les ragots concernant Lydia ne pouvaient que retomber sur lui. Il n'avait pas dû être ravi par la façon dont on parlait de lui. Surtout qu'il en était le principal responsable ! Il ne pourrait plus se moquer d'elle, désormais, sans se ridiculiser lui-même. Elle se demandait si il aurait pris des mesures pour les protéger de Wickham, ses sœurs et elle, si il n'avait pas été arrêté et si Lydia ne s'était pas ridiculisé publiquement devant lui. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'à ce moment-là, il n'avait aucune envie de rire et de plaisanter.

Lizzie se demanda si Mr Darcy savait ce qui était arrivé à Mr Wickham. Ce n'était pas impossible. Il devait sans doute surveiller sa conduite. Peut-être se réjouissait-il d'être enfin débarrassé de lui. En prison, il ne pourrait plus voler les gens impunément ni s'en prendre à des innocentes. Elle se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas averti les gens du danger qu'il représentait. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, elle se rendit compte qu'il était fort probable que personne ne l'aurait cru. Il avait réussi, dès le premier soir, à se faire détester de tout le monde, au contraire de Mr Wickham dont les manières charmantes avaient été appréciées de tous. Son nom et sa position sociale n'auraient pas suffit à convaincre les gens de la véracité de ses paroles. Mais au moins, ils auraient reçu un avertissement et n'auraient pas pu dire qu'ils n'étaient pas prévenus.

Elle poussa un soupir. Mr Darcy avait dû la prendre pour une parfaite idiote pour avoir cru aussi facilement les histoires d'un parfait inconnu, simplement parce qu'elle s'était offensée d'une parole malencontreuse qu'elle n'était pas sensée entendre. S'il avait réellement éprouvé de l'admiration pour elle, comme le prétendait Charlotte, celle-ci avait probablement été détruite lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de sa stupidité.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle accusait Mr Darcy de fierté, mais qu'en était-il d'elle ? N'était-ce pas sa propre vanité qui avait été qui avait été offensée parce qu'il avait donné son opinion sur elle, comme c'était son droit ?

Ensuite, elle avait décidé qu'il la détestait et la regardait avec mépris. Charlotte avait une autre opinion qu'elle refusait d'admettre. Il valait mieux oublier toute cette histoire. Elle se montrerait polie avec Mr Darcy lorsqu'il serait là et rien de plus. Il était fort peu probable qu'elle le revoie de nouveau. Elle ne devait donc pas se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui.

?

Au cours des jours suivants, Lizzie attendit l'heure du courrier dans l'espoir de recevoir des nouvelles de Londres. Elle fut soulagée lorsque, cinq jours après sa conversation avec Charlotte, elle reçut une lettre de la main de Mr Collins. Elle était de Jane.

Elle l'ouvrit hâtivement, espérant que sa sœur aurait de meilleurs nouvelles à lui annoncer. Et en effet, c'était le cas.

Jane semblait aller tout à fait bien. Très bien même. Apparemment, un évènement d'importance s'était produit qui lui avait permis de revoir Mr Bingley et de découvrir qu'il ignorait sa présence à Londres. Il avait été furieux de la duplicité de ses sœurs et Mr Darcy l'était plus encore lorsqu'il avait découvert que miss Bingley avait eu la présomption de mêler le nom de sa sœur à ses manigances. Il n'avait pas cherché à lui cacher qu'il n'appréciait pas sa conduite et qu'elle n'était plus autorisée à s'approcher de sa sœur ni à venir à Darcy House ou à Pemberley.

Ce rejet implacable avait profondément choquée miss Bingley qui avait compris que ses projets matrimoniaux le concernant étaient définitivement ruinés. Et qu'elle avait, de toute évidence, perdu sa bonne opinion. Ce qui la rendait folle de rage.

Ils s'étaient apparemment rencontré à Hyde Park, comme l'avait espéré Lizzie. La stupéfaction évidente de Mr Bingley en la voyant avait permis de faire comprendre à Jane qu'il n'avait jamais été informé de sa présence à Londres. Découvrir que ses sœurs lui avaient menti lui avaient causé un choc et il avait dû admettre qu'elle n'avait aucun scrupule à le manipuler et à se servir de lui dans l'espoir de favoriser ses ambitions.

Jane aussi avait été blessée par ce fait. Elle avait cherché à trouver des excuses à miss Bingley et à sa sœur, même si elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus se fier à elles. Mais Lizzie était certaine qu'elle ferait preuve de plus d'indulgence que ces femmes ne le méritaient. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne leur accorderait jamais totalement sa confiance et qu'elle se méfierait.

En ce qui concernait Mr Darcy, elle avait totalement mal interprété sa conduite. En tout cas, rien dans son attitude, n'aurait dû suffire pour lui faire croire qu'il était capable d'un comportement indigne vis-à-vis de quelqu'un d'autre. L'empressement avec lequel Mr Wickham lui avait raconté l'histoire aurait dû lui faire comprendre sa malhonnêteté. Elle était certaine qu'il aurait rendue l'histoire publique si elle avait été vraie.

Charlotte avait eu raison de lui dire qu'elle avait tort de croire ce que racontait un inconnu. Surtout qu'il n'avait fourni aucune preuve pour étayer ses accusations. Elle avait été si désireuse de croire Mr Darcy méprisable qu'elle ne s'était même pas donnée la peine de chercher des preuves ou une autre version des faits.

Elle était si plongée dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'elle avait atteint l'entrée de Rosings Park. Elle fut surprise de voir Mr Collins qui faisait les cent pas et elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

Puis, elle se rappela tout à coup que c'était aujourd'hui que Mr Darcy devait arriver avec son cousin. Mr Collins devait guetter leur arrivée pour les saluer. N'était-il pas conscient que son comportement était ridicule ? Non, sans doute. Il ne devait pas avoir suffisamment d'intelligence pour s'en rendre compte. C'était vraiment pitoyable !

Décidée à s'amuser de la situation, elle se dissimula derrière un arbre et attendit patiemment ce qui allait se passer. Elle ne fut pas déçue ! Lorsque la voiture apparut enfin et passa devant le pasteur, celui-ci entreprit une série de courbettes et de saluts. Il avait l'air si ridicule qu'elle faillit dévoiler sa présence en éclatant de rire.

Elle était trop loin pour voir les passagers mais ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Mr Darcy avait dû reconnaître Mr Collins et qu'il devait être écœuré par une telle obséquiosité. A moins qu'il ne soit capable d'en rire. Mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

S'il devait subir souvent ce genre d'attitude de la part des gens et surtout des dames, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il arbore un masque de froideur hautaine. Il devait avoir horreur de l'hypocrisie dont il était l'objet.

Elle secoua la tête, dégoûtée par son attitude. Elle s'était mal conduite à son égard et il ne devait pas savoir pourquoi.

Mr Collins était déjà parti. Sans doute s'était-il rendu à Rosings Park. Les pauvres voyageurs auraient à peine le temps d'arriver qu'ils allaient être soumis aux compliments de Mr Collins.

Elle fit demi-tour pour retourner au presbytère. Il valait mieux qu'elle avertisse Charlotte de l'arrivée des messieurs. Mais elle s'abstiendrait de lui raconter la scène dont elle avait été le témoin. Elle ne voulait pas l'humilier délibérément. Elle la plaignait car, ce genre de choses devait arriver souvent. Mais elle faisait preuve de sagesse en choisissant de l'ignorer.

Un peu plus tard, Mr Collins revint pour informer les dames que les voyageurs viendraient leur rendre visite le lendemain. Lizzie fut surprise d'apprendre que miss Darcy avait accompagnée son frère et leur cousin. Sa curiosité fut éveillée. Elle se sentit impatiente de la rencontrer. Ce que lui en avait dit Mr Wickham ne valait plus rien à ses yeux, désormais. Quand aux louanges de miss Bingley, elle savait que ceux-ci n'étaient pas désintéressés puisqu'elle avait pris soin de les faire en présence de Mr Darcy. Il lui suffisait de patienter.

Le lendemain, les dames faisaient une promenade dans un chemin proche du presbytère lorsque Mr Collins apparut, tout essoufflé, et les pressa de revenir pour accueillir les visiteurs. Charlotte eut un sourire amusé et dit à son amie :

\- Je ne crois pas que Mr Darcy aurait été si pressé de venir nous rendre visite si vous n'étiez pas là, Elisa.

Elle rougit et répondit :

\- Vous exagérez, Charlotte. C'est sans doute parce qu'il nous connaît qu'il vient nous rendre visite.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais nous verrons bien.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis curieuse de rencontrer miss Darcy après avoir entendu miss Bingley chanter ses louanges.

\- Vous savez bien qu'elle le fait uniquement dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de Mr Darcy sur elle.

\- Je le sais. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de succès. Une fois, j'ai vu une expression de dégoût mêlée de mépris dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la regardait. Heureusement, elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte.

\- Nous savons toutes les deux qu'elle s'est fait des illusions sur les attentions de Mr Darcy. Et qu'il les a détruites en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne l'épouserait jamais lorsqu'il a découvert sa conduite.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute. Je crois qu'il la supportait uniquement par respect envers son ami. Et je doute fort que Mr Darcy se serait abaissé à épouser une fille de commerçant, même si elle est la sœur de son ami. Il n'éprouve même pas du respect pour elle. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il est supposé être engagé à miss de Bourgh.

\- Elle l'ignore peut être.

\- Sans doute. Même si je doute que cela aurait changé grand-chose. Cela ne l'aurait sûrement pas empêcher de tenter sa chance. Elle est bien trop orgueilleuse pour croire réellement qu'il pourrait lui en préférer une autre.

\- Elle sait qu'il vous admire.

\- Mais elle ne me considère pas comme une véritable menace, c'est évident.

\- Peut être. Mais même si elle réticente à l'admettre, vous avez un rang supérieur au sien. Vous êtes la fille d'un gentilhomme, elle est la fille d'un commerçant. Sa dot ne rachètera pas sa naissance inférieure.

\- En effet, Charlotte. Même vous avez un rang supérieure au sien parce que vous êtes la fille d'un chevalier. Sa fortune ne peut rien changer à cela.

\- Elle est trop orgueilleuse pour l'accepter. Un jour viendra où elle tombera très brutalement de son piédestal. La chute risque de lui causer un choc et elle deviendra la risée de Londres lorsque Mr Darcy épousera une autre femme. Car je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre qu'elle se soit vantée qu'elle allait l'épouser sans pouvoir démontrer qu'il lui a témoigné le moindre intérêt.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas moi qui vais la plaindre, dit Lizzie. Ma chère Charlotte, elle va récolter ce qu'elle a semé. Et ce sera tant pis pour elle.

Tout en parlant, les deux jeunes femmes avaient atteint le presbytère. Alors que Charlotte donnait des ordres à la servante, Lizzie et Marie montèrent dans leurs chambres pour se rafraîchir avant de se rendre au salon.

?

Les visiteurs arrivèrent. Lizzie fut surprise par le regard intense que Mr Darcy posa sur elle. Il semblait éprouver une certaine satisfaction lorsqu'il lui présenta sa sœur.

Elle vit tout de suite que miss Darcy était très jeune et très timide. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, comme Maria _Lucas_.

Lizzie fit de son mieux pour la mettre à son aise, aidée en cela par le colonel Fitzwilliam, un homme qui, s'il n'était pas aussi beau que son cousin, ne manquait pas de charme.

Elle vit qu'il était distrait en écoutant le bavardage insipide de Mr Collins. Elle le plaignit de devoir parler avec lui.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, il s'excusa et vint vers Lizzie.

\- Miss Elisabeth, pardonnez-moi. Il y a une mission dont je dois m'acquitter, dit-il en lui tendant une lettre. J'ai promis à votre sœur que je vous la remettrais dès que possible.

\- Vous avez vu ma sœur ? demanda la jeune fille, visiblement surprise.

\- Oui. Juste avant mon départ. C'est elle qui m'a dit que j'aurai le plaisir de vous revoir au presbytère. Je lui ai donc proposé de vous apporter une lettre de sa part. Comme elle venait d'en terminer une, elle a accepté, quoique avec un peu d'insistance de ma part.

 _Le plaisir de me revoir ! Il a demandé lui-même à m'apporter une lettre de Jane !_ songea Lizzie en rougissant. _Comme c'est surprenant !_

\- C'est très aimable à vous, Monsieur, je vous en remercie, dit Lizzie.

Il s'inclina simplement en souriant. Son visage semblait exprimer une certaine satisfaction, comme s'il était heureux de lui avoir fait plaisir. Lizzie n'en revenait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi aimable et agréable.

Darcy était conscient de la surprise de la jeune femme. Sans doute ne s'y attendait-elle pas. Il savait qu'il pouvait se sentir soulagé d'avoir fait amende honorable.

Après avoir eu une longue conversation avec Mr Bingley, celui-ci lui avait fait part de ses intentions de courtiser Jane Bennet et de l'épouser. Il s'était trompé en la croyant indifférente. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte de sa timidité ?

Darcy, avait alors accepté une invitation à Gracechurch Street, _et_ fut agréablement surpris en rencontrant les Gardiner. Il observa Jane plus attentivement et se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé. Il admit donc son erreur.

Il ne se montra pas très bavard, tout comme sa sœur. Quand au colonel Fitzwilliam, elle le trouva très sympathique et prit grand plaisir à parler avec lui. Cependant, elle se concentra surtout sur miss Darcy qui était visiblement très timide. Nelson et Wellie se firent un plaisir de l'amener à sourire en lui offrant leur patte ainsi que leur amitié après avoir, comme il se devait, salué les deux messieurs.

Lizzie songea que ses chiens lui avaient démontré qu'elle avait commis une grave erreur. Ils avaient refusé de se laisser approcher par Wickham et lui avaient même montré les crocs et ils avaient montré de l'amitié pour Mr Darcy. Pourtant, elle n'en avait pas tenu compte ! En somme, elle s'était montrée totalement idiote ! Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à réfléchir un peu plus avant de juger quelqu'un.

Elle éprouva un certain soulagement lorsque les visiteurs prirent congé. Elle monta dans sa chambre car elle avait besoin de solitude pour réfléchir.

Lizzie ouvrit la lettre de Jane et son visage s'éclaira de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Mr Bingley avait demandé la main de Jane qui avait accepté. Elle disait aussi que Caroline Bingley avait été très sévèrement punie de ses mensonges. Elle avait été renvoyée chez les Hurst et Mr Darcy l'avait informée qu'elle était bannie de Darcy House et plus autorisée à s'approcher de sa sœur.

Voilà qui sonnait définitivement le glas de ses ambitions. Elle avait dû comprendre que Mr Darcy ne l'épouserait jamais. Elle devait être absolument folle de rage. Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse que Mr Darcy ne lui tourne pas le dos en public. Si elle n'était que tolérée dans la bonne société, comme sa tante le lui avait dit, elle pourrait bien en être exclue. Et elle pourrait alors se rendre compte de son insignifiance. Ce qui ne manquerait pas de la rendre furieuse. Elle était très imbue de son importance. Et voilà qu'elle découvrait qu'elle ne l'était pas autant qu'elle le croyait.

Au cours de la semaine suivante, Lizzie n'eut pas l'occasion de se rendre à Rosings Park. De toute évidence, lady Catherine ne jugeait pas la présence de ses voisins nécessaire alors qu'elle disposait de celle de ses neveux. Mr Collins en était fort désolé.

Cependant, les neveux, quand à eux, vinrent presque chaque jour au presbytère. Lizzie se rendit compte que Mr Darcy était désireux d'encourager des liens d'amitié entre sa sœur et elle. ce qui la surprit beaucoup. Elle pouvait voir la façon dont il prenait soin de sa sœur. Peu à peu, bien qu'il ne soit pas très bavard, elle se rendit compte de ses nombreuses qualités. C'est exactement le genre d'homme qui lui conviendrait, quelqu'un qu'elle serait susceptible d'aimer et de respecter et qui la traiterait avec le même respect en ne cherchant pas à lui imposer ses opinions. Il semblait même éprouver un vif plaisir à discuter avec elle.

Elle se lia facilement avec Georgiana, la protégeant de sa tante autoritaire et s'amuse avec elle et les chiens.

Après l'avoir longuement observée, Lizzie se rendit compte, à sa grande horreur, que la pauvre Anne de Bourgh était droguée avec un produit à base d'opium qui était probablement responsable de sa grande faiblesse. Ce n'était pas normal car ce genre de produit n'était certainement pas le plus approprié pour qu'elle soit en meilleur santé. Donc, il était évident que celui qui l'avait prescrit voulait le résultat contraire.

Lizzie en fut profondément indignée car elle devinait que lady Catherine ne devait pas y être étrangère. Peut-être y avait-il une raison à cela ? Une raison qui pourrait lui faire craindre de perdre son pouvoir à Rosings Park. Mais comment pouvait-elle espérer marier sa fille dans cet état ? Ce qui lui arrivait finirait sûrement par être découvert et elle aurait à en subir les conséquences. Anne risquait de mourir à cause de cette drogue.

Lizzie savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder le silence. Si Anne mourrait parce qu'elle avait choisi de ne rien dire, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle en informa donc Mr Darcy dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion.

Celui-ci fut extrêmement choquée. Après s'être assuré qu'elle était certaine de ce qu'elle disait et avoir appris comment elle le savait, il écrivit à son oncle le comte de Matlock pour l'en informer et lui demander de venir au plus vite avec son propre médecin.

Après un examen minutieux, celui-ci confirma qu'Anne était bel et bien droguée et qu'elle se trouvait en danger de mort. Une scène avec lady Catherine s'ensuivit. Celle-ci n'était pas du tout ravie que ses manigances pour garder le contrôle absolu sur sa fille aient été découvertes et elle ignorait comment cela avait pu se produire. Darcy n'avait pas révélé comment il l'avait découvert.

Le comte emmena Anne jusqu'à Londres avec lui, à la grande fureur de sa sœur. Mais il ne tint aucun compte de ses protestations indignées et l'informa qu'elle aurait à expliquer sa conduite aux autres membres de la famille. Il n'était nullement disposé à se montrer indulgent avec elle.

Lizzie avait également découvert, dans un petit temple, des documents qui liaient Anne à un autre homme. Il y avait un contrat de mariage signé de la main de sir Lewis de Bourgh et, ironiquement, de Georges Darcy. Ainsi qu'une lettre de son père pour Anne. Ce qui démontrait clairement que lady Catherine racontait des mensonges en parlant d'un engagement entre sa fille et Darcy. Ce document le rendait sans aucune valeur. Elle les remit à Darcy en même temps qu'elle l'informait de sa croyance sur le fait que sa cousine était droguée et qu'elle craignait que sa vie ne soit en grand danger.

Juste avant l'arrivée du comte de Matlock, Darcy avait eu une violente scène avec sa tante qui exigeait qu'il annonce ses fiançailles avec sa fille. Darcy, qui en avait plus qu'assez de ses mensonges, la remit à sa place et lui jura qu'il n'épousera jamais sa fille, ce qui rendit lady Catherine folle de rage. Il lui rappela froidement que sir Lewis avait signé un contrat de mariage entre sa fille et un vicomte et que ce document était le seul valable puisqu'elle ne possédait aucun droit légal sur sa fille.

Cette vérité mit lady Catherine dans une fureur sans nom. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne possédait absolument aucun argument pour s'y opposer. Pendant des années, elle avait assuré son pouvoir sur sa fille parce qu'on l'avait laisser faire sans s'y opposer. Mais désormais, elle avait perdu toute possibilité de continuer. Elle devrait assumer les conséquences de ses actes et ne pas se plaindre que les choses ne se passent pas comme elle le voulait. Cette idée la rendait furieuse. Elle comprit très vite, cependant, qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour s'y opposer. Le fait que le contrat de mariage qu'elle dont elle croyait s'être débarrassé ait été retrouvé avait détruit, de façon définitive, tous ses plans. Et elle se rendit compte que, même sans ce contrat, son neveu n'aurait jamais cédé à ses exigences en épousant sa fille, quoi qu'elle ait pu lui dire. Il était son propre maître et considérait que le choix de son épouse était son affaire à lui seul et à personne d'autre. Cette mise au point avait rendue lady Catherine absolument furieuse car elle considérait que son neveu aurait dû obéir à ses volontés. En vertu de quoi, c'était un mystère. En dépit de ses croyances, elle avait compris qu'elle avait perdue la partie et que ses désirs seraient ignorés. Ce qui, pour une femme autoritaire habituée à voir ses volontés satisfaites, étaient extrêmement humiliant. Mais elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien y changer.

?

Les relations entre Darcy et Lizzie avaient changées. Ils se rencontraient souvent dans le parc, avec la complicité du colonel Fitzwilliam et de Georgiana qui comprenaient sans peine ce qui se passait. Le colonel avait toujours craint que son cousin ne se fasse piéger par une femme cupide et sans scrupules. Il savait ce que miss Bingley avait fait, ou du moins, tenté de faire. Il était ravi du bonheur évident de son cousin.

L'attitude de Darcy devenait de plus en plus explicite. Il la courtisait discrètement ce qui rendait Lizzie plutôt perplexe. Charlotte, quant à elle, était ravie. Elle détestait lady Catherine et se réjouissait à l'idée de la voir remise à sa place. Elle s'arrangea pour que ni son mari ni sa sœur n'aient le moindre soupçon. Elle savait que Lizzie veillerait à protéger sa réputation en ne se trouvant jamais seule avec Mr Darcy.

Mr Darcy n'avait jamais été plus sûr de ce qu'il voulait qu'il ne l'était désormais, Miss Elizabeth était exactement la femme avec laquelle il souhaitait passer le reste de sa vie et qui, il en était certain, saurait le rendre heureux. Elle était une _véritable_ dame, avec un comportement parfait. Cette légère pointe d'impertinence dans ses manières n'était pas dans les habitudes des dames de la bonne société. Mais il était certain que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de tenir sa place parmi elles.

A ses yeux, sa beauté était aussi grande que son esprit. Certes, sa propre mère et la plupart des gens considéraient que Jane était la beauté de la famille Bennet. Mais il n'était pas d'accord avec ce fait. Après tout, en Angleterre, les jeunes filles aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus étaient assez banales. De plus, ses yeux pleins de vivacité et pétillants d'humour et de joie de vivre était un atout que sa sœur trop timide ne possédait pas. Il fallait ajouter son sourire permanent, sa gentillesse et on ne pouvait que se sentir heureux en sa compagnie. Sa seule vue lui coupait le souffle.

Enfin, elle était intelligente, cultivait son esprit en lisant souvent et ne répugnait pas à discuter de ses lectures. Il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'une femme qui l'ennuierait à mourir et à qui il n'aurait rien à dire. S'il avait voulu ce genre d'épouse, il aurait pu épouser une femme choisie par sa tante, la comtesse de Matlock, Anne étant hors de question. Non, miss Elisabeth lui permettrait d'être un homme différent. Il voulait être moins sérieux, sans pour autant oublier ses responsabilités et retrouver sa joie de vivre, comme autrefois, lorsqu'il était enfant et que ses parents étaient encore là. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait souhaité pendant des années. Maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvée, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui tourner le dos. Non, pas après la souffrance qu'il avait enduré au cours des quatre derniers mois. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de le supporter.

Il avait de bonnes raisons de penser que Miss Elizabeth ressentait la même chose que lui. certains des regards qu'elle avait posé sur lui avait fait accéléré les battements de son cœur et presque arrêté le fonctionnement de son cerveau. Plusieurs fois au cours de leurs rencontres, il avait dû lutter contre le désir de l'embrasser. Cependant, il l'aimait et la respectait trop pour prendre le risque de la mettre dans l'embarras en la plaçant dans une position compromettante. Il savait qu'elle ne resterait plus très longtemps à Rosings Park. Son plus cher désir était d'en partir lui-même en étant fiancé. Il avait réfléchi à la façon de lui adresser sa demande pendant des jours. Le moment, il en était certain, était venu de la lui adresser.

Ils marchaient ensemble dans le bosquet en silence depuis un certain temps, lorsque Darcy s'arrêta, obligeant Elisabeth à en faire autant. Alors qu'il lui faisait face, il saisit doucement ses deux mains dans les siennes.

\- Miss Elisabeth, commença-t-il, je suis conscient que nos relations, à nos débuts, n'ont pas été les meilleures. J'en suis le principal responsable car je n'ai pas voulu me montrer courtois avec les nouveaux voisins de Bingley. Pire que cela, j'ai commis la pire faute en me permettant d'insulter une jeune femme que j'avais à peine regardée, simplement parce que Bingley voulait m'obliger à l'inviter à danser. J'aurai pu refuser la demande de mon ami de manière plus courtoise, au lieu de faire de vous la victime de ma mauvaise humeur.

Il s'interrompit un instant et Lizzie se rendit compte qu'il regrettait réellement ses paroles, ce soir-là. Elle en fut touchée. Qu'il admette cela démontrait qu'il était décidé à changer son attitude vis-à-vis des autres.

\- J'ose espérer que nos relations, lors de notre seconde rencontre, se sont améliorées. Bien que j'ai commis une erreur très importante envers votre sœur, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, maintenant que j'ai fait mon possible pour la réparer.

\- Vous avez cru que ma sœur éprouvait de l'indifférence pour Mr Bingley, répondit posément Elisabeth. Dites-moi, Monsieur, quel doit être, à votre avis, ce que vous considérez comme le comportement approprié pour qu'une femme montre son intérêt à un homme comme Mr Bingley ? Devrait-elle agir à son égard comme miss Bingley le fait vis-à-vis de vous ? Est-ce votre idée de la bienséance ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! protesta Darcy. Votre sœur s'est toujours parfaitement conduite. Je n'ai vu chez elle aucune tentative de flirt ou de servilité, comportement si commun et si détestable parmi les dames de la bonne société. Elle n'a jamais cherché à forcer l'attention de Bingley. Elle a toujours accepté ses attentions avec un décorum que je souhaiterais voir chez toutes les dames.

Elisabeth hocha la tête.

\- Simplement parce que Jane n'a pas flirté ouvertement avec Mr Bingley, vous pensiez que son cœur n'était pas facile à toucher ? Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit que le contraire pourrait être vrai ? Je crois que vous êtes devenu cynique en voyant le comportement des demoiselles de la bonne société, Monsieur. Au point que vous n'êtes même plus capable de voir une jeune fille qui se comporte de la façon que toutes les dames devraient imiter.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison. Voyez-vous, miss Elisabeth, mes expériences avec les dames de la bonne société ont probablement influencé mes impressions sur tout ce qui était convenable. Votre sœur a prouvé qu'elle est tout à fait digne d'être admirée, et si elle avait agi autrement, cela m'aurait immédiatement mis sur mes gardes à son sujet. Mais je ne pouvais pas être certain que Bingley était sérieux. Il s'est déjà cru amoureux à plusieurs reprises, mais cela a été de courte durée. Je n'avais aucune raison de penser que ce serait différent. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je me trompais et que, cette fois, c'était tout à fait différent. Et après avoir soigneusement observé votre sœur, je n'ai vu aucune raison de croire, devant son attitude calme et sereine, qu'elle partageait les sentiments de mon ami. Si j'avais pensé le contraire, je ne l'aurai pas découragé, en dépit de ce que je considérais comme des inconvénients.

\- Je ne peux pas totalement vous blâmer, dit Lizzie, d'avoir cru à l'indifférence de Jane. Mon amie Charlotte m'a avertie que ma sœur cachait trop bien ses sentiments et que Mr Bingley, la connaissant depuis fort peu de temps, ne serait pas capable de les voir comme je le suis moi-même. Je n'en ai tenu aucun compte, et j'ai eu tort. Vous voyez, je partage votre faute sur ce point. De plus, vous avez reconnu votre erreur, sans chercher à les séparer de nouveau. Votre motivation, je le reconnais, était valable. Je n'en dirais pas autant de ses sœurs.

\- L'ambition effrénée de miss Bingley est connue de tous. Je ne lui ai jamais permis de se servir de ma sœur dans le but de décourager la vôtre. Elle se faisait des illusions en croyant que je souhaiterais favoriser un mariage entre son frère et ma sœur. Je dois cependant admettre que s'il l'avait souhaité tous les deux, je ne m'y serais pas opposé. Cependant, cela ne m'a jamais paru une possibilité. Ils se comportaient vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre plus comme de simples connaissances qu'autre chose.

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi miss Bingley souhaitait ce mariage. Elle espérait que cela vous encouragerait à lui demander sa main. Elle ne s'est jamais soucié le moins du monde des sentiments de son frère, de votre sœur ou même des vôtres. Mais il est évident que vous n'avez pas du tout les mêmes idées sur le mariage.

\- En effet. Elle a les idées de la plupart des membres de la bonne société qui considèrent le mariage comme une simple transaction commerciale. Les sentiments ont peu d'importance comparé à la dot, à la position sociale et aux relations.

\- Il me semble que vous aviez les mêmes idées, vous aussi.

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait des choses qui étaient encore plus importantes.

Il la regarda avec un tel sérieux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour que ma première opinion de vous, prononcée un peu rapidement, ne change complètement. Même si votre beauté ne correspond pas aux critères de la mode, j'ai toute suite remarqué la beauté de vos yeux. J'ai d'ailleurs commis l'erreur d'en faire part à miss Bingley.

Lizzie rougit, puis sourit.

\- Je comprends mieux sa méchanceté à mon égard, maintenant. C'était dû à la jalousie. M'a-t-elle vue comme un danger potentiel pour ses projets personnels ?

\- Elle m'a taquiné sur le sujet. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait cru que vous pourriez devenir réellement une rivale, même si elle était sur ses gardes.

\- Ce devait une de ses motivations qui l'a poussée à séparer son frère de ma sœur. Pour éviter que nous risquions de nous rencontrer fréquemment.

\- C'est probablement le cas.

Il se tut, regarda ses mains qu'il tenait toujours dans les siennes.

?

\- Puis-je croire, que je ne me trompe pas en pensant que votre opinion sur moi a changé favorablement, au cours de ces dernières semaines ?

\- Vous pouvez, Monsieur, répondit gravement Lizzie. Je n'aurai pas dû m'offenser pour si peu de choses.

\- Au cours des dernières semaines, nous avons passé de nombreuses heures agréables dans ce bosquet, à en apprendre davantage l'un sur l'autre, poursuivit-il.

J'ai appris, Miss Elizabeth, que vous étiez tout ce que mon cœur désirait depuis longtemps. Vous êtes pleine d'esprit, intelligente, et aussi très belle. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai jamais cherché dans une femme, et plus encore. En ne vous contentant pas d'approuver tout ce que je dis comme un perroquet, vous me forcez à réfléchir sur tous les sujets pour être capable de discuter avec vous. C'est une expérience, que, je dois bien l'avouer, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Et je tiens beaucoup à la renouveler tout au long de ma vie. Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Lizzie fut quelque peu prise de court. Certes, elle s'était parfaitement rendue compte de ce qui se passait, mais elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir une demande aussi rapidement et lui demanda un délai de réflexion. Elle n'était pas encore certaine de ses sentiments et avait besoin de temps pour les découvrir.

Bien que surpris et déçu, il accepta sa demande.

\- Je comprends très bien que vous ayez besoin d'y réfléchir, dit-il, car il s'agit d'une décision qui engagera toute votre vie. Puis-je espérer, cependant, que vous me répondrez avant mon départ, samedi.

\- Je pense que oui. Je me dois d'être prudente. Et je ne sais pas comment votre tante réagirait sur une telle chose.

\- Elle sera sans doute furieuse. Mais elle n'a pas son mot à dire sur le sujet. Etant donné son comportement abominable à l'égard de sa fille, elle est mal placée pour faire des histoires.

\- Mais vous savez qu'elle en fera quand même. Il est évident qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on la contredise ou que l'on s'oppose à sa volonté.

\- Vous avez prouvé vous-même que vous en étiez capable.

\- Oui, mais je crains que les Collins n'en subissent les conséquences.

\- Si c'est le cas, je ferais en sorte de leur procurer une autre cure dans un autre lieu, promit-il. Mais je ne crois pas que ma tante fera la sottise de s'en prendre à eux. Elle ne peut pas ignorer qu'une telle chose la fera très mal voir partout où elle ira. Elle n'est guère appréciée dans la bonne société car elle a offensé trop de gens. Et ils ne manqueraient pas l'occasion de se venger d'elle. Non, je pense que vos craintes sont sans fondement. Cependant, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aborder ce sujet avec elle avant que ce ne soit vraiment officiel. J'attendrai donc votre décision.

Lizzie l'en remercia en espérant qu'il n'en souffrirait pas trop. Mais Darcy la rassura en disant qu'il serait capable de patienter pendant quelques jours car cela en valait la peine. Ils se quittèrent sur ces dernières paroles.

?

Le colonel Fitzwilliam et Georgiana furent déçus de la réponse d'Elisabeth. Mais ils l'admirèrent aussi de ne pas sauter sur l'occasion sans réfléchir. Une autre femme aurait accepté sans se soucier de ses sentiments. Il était évident qu'elle avait des principes et des idées différentes sur le mariage.

Darcy les pria fermement de ne pas aborder le sujet avec miss Bennet. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente gênée à cause de cela. Il fallait la laisser tranquille pour lui permettre de réfléchir en paix. Ses deux compagnons acceptèrent sa demande, malgré leur impatience. Ils espéraient tous les deux une réponse favorable mais ils se résignèrent à patienter.

?

Lizzie était plutôt perplexe. Grâce à son amie, elle avait changé d'opinion sur Mr Darcy. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était, en fait, très réservé et désireux de se protéger de ceux qui cherchent à profiter de sa fortune et de sa position sociale. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à faire plus de courtoisie avec les gens.

Elle avait décidé de lui pardonner ses paroles au bal de Meryton. De toute évidence, il était très mal à l'aise dans les lieux inconnus. Ce qu'elle commençait à comprendre, étant donné les circonstances.

Lorsqu'elle avait bien voulu admettre que Mr Darcy l'admirait, elle n'avait pas du tout envisagé que cela irait plus loin. Mais, de toute évidence, elle avait sous-estimé la force de ses sentiments pour elle ainsi que sa détermination. Sa demande en mariage, elle s'en rendait compte, l'avait surprise. Et elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Elle se sentait un peu perdue et ne savait pas très bien où elle en était. Comment pouvait-elle savoir s'il était le bon choix ? De plus, elle savait que les membres de la bonne société n'en seraient pas ravis. Mais il était probable, que son choix, quel qu'il soit, décevrait beaucoup d'autre personnes. Elle ne devait pas se soucier d'eux.

Sa demande en mariage avait été pleine de respect. Il n'avait même pas mentionné l'embarras que pourrait lui causer certains membres de sa famille. Pourtant, c'était un problème qui pouvait se révéler important. Elle espérait que son père ne relâcherait pas sa vigilance avec Lydia. Même si Wickham n'était plus en mesure de nuire à ses sœurs, Lydia, habituée à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, pouvait très bien trouver un nouveau moyen de se ridiculiser. C'était là un problème qu'il faudrait résoudre.

Elle avait appris à le respecter. Son affection pour sa sœur était évidente et il ne s'agissait pas d'un faux-semblant, comme l'avait prétendu Mr Wickham, mais la réalité. Elle se rendit compte qu'il correspondait exactement au genre d'homme qu'elle souhaitait épouser ; celui qui la traiterait avec respect et ne chercherait pas à changer sa personnalité pour la faire correspondre à un moule. Cette seule idée la dégoûtait. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais supporté que lady Catherine s'immisce dans ses affaires personnelles et qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à la remettre à sa place en lui conseillant de se mêler de ses affaires.

?

Lizzie passa deux jours à réfléchir à la demande de Mr Darcy. Elle voyait bien que Charlotte avait remarqué quelque chose, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser influencer en discutant avec elle sur ce sujet. Elle tenait à prendre sa décision toute seule.

Elle se rappela le regard de Mr Darcy sur elle pendant qu'il lui parlait. Elle avait senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et une douce chaleur l'envahir lorsqu'il avait pris ses deux mains dans les siennes. Etait-ce un signe de l'amour ? Elle était incapable de répondre à cette question.

Au cours de la nuit, elle s'endormit et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain, elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé la réponse à sa question. Elle se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sortit pour se rendre jusqu'au bosquet, persuadée que Mr Darcy s'y trouverait. Ce en quoi elle ne se trompait pas. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle l'aperçut en train de faire les cent pas. Son visage reflétait un mélange d'espoir et d'inquiétude. Il s'illumina lorsqu'il la vit approcher et s'inclina poliment devant elle. Ne voulant pas la presser de lui donner une réponse, il n'aborda pas le sujet.

Lizzie inspira profondément. Le moment était venu de parler, mais malgré son courage, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Cependant, elle finit par se décider :

\- Oui, j'accepte de vous épouser, dit-elle, avec une expression de gravité mêlée de joie sur son visage.

Darcy demeura d'abord immobile, incrédule. Puis son visage rayonna de bonheur :

\- Merci, mon amour, souffla Darcy. Je vous adore.

En disant ces mots, il la prit dans ses bras et fit ce qu'il désirait depuis longtemps faire... il l'embrassa.

Lizzie fut d'abord prise de court, mais bientôt, elle s'abandonna dans ses bras. Il ne la retint qu'un court moment, puis il sourit :

\- Je crois que nous devrions aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Georgiana et à mon cousin, dit-il.

\- Oui, je peux comprendre qu'ils aient envie de savoir ce qui se passe, répondit Lizzie d'un ton amusé.

Ils allèrent rejoindre leurs deux compagnons qui se tenaient non loin de là. En apprenant la nouvelle de la bouche de son frère, Georgiana poussa un cri de joie, et en dépit de sa timidité, se jeta dans les bras de Lizzie :

\- Mon vœu va se réaliser ! Je vais avoir une sœur qui me plaît !

Lizzie la serra contre elle en souriant :

\- En ce qui me concerne, cela m'en fera cinq, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, dit-elle.

\- Eh bien, voilà une nouvelle qui va faire du bruit, commenta le colonel Fitzwilliam. Félicitations, Darcy. J'espère que vous êtes conscient que vous venez de gagner un précieux trésor et que vous saurez en prendre soin toute votre vie.

\- Je m'y engage, répondit Darcy.

\- Mais vous devez vous attendre à ce que lady Catherine soit furieuse.

\- Je ne me soucie pas de son opinion. Elle a perdu tout droit de la donner. Si elle fait des histoires, elle en subira les conséquences.

Il se tourna vers sa fiancée :

\- Je dois retourner à Londres, comme prévu. Voulez-vous que j'en informe votre sœur ?

\- Non, je préfère m'en charger. Mais elle sera ravie de savoir que nous allons pouvoir réaliser notre rêve le plus cher en nous mariant le même jour.

\- Un double mariage, c'est une excellente idée ! dit Darcy. Est-ce que votre mère sera d'accord ?

\- Si vous lui faites comprendre que c'est ce que vous voulez, elle n'osera pas protester. Elle aura bien trop peur que vous ne changiez d'avis.

\- Très bien. Alors, nous en ferons ainsi.

Les jours suivants parurent très courts à Lizzie. Et lorsque son fiancé partit pour Londres, elle le regretta du fond du cœur, tout en sachant qu'elle le reverrait bientôt.

Lizzie avait révélé son secret à Charlotte en lui faisant promettre le secret. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que lady Catherine l'apprenne prématurément. Elle fut infiniment soulagée lorsqu'elle quitta le Kent pour se rendre à Londres.

?

Bingley était si furieux contre Caroline que celle-ci fut contrainte de quitter sa maison pour aller vivre avec les Hurst et il ne voulut plus la voir. Elle fut avertie qu'elle aurait l'usage de sa dot et devrait monter sa propre maison car elle ne serait plus la bienvenue chez lui. et il était inutile d'attendre de lui qu'il paye ses dettes. Elle devrait surveiller ses dépenses.

Cette nouvelle ne fit pas du tout plaisir à Caroline car elle savait qu'on allait la voir comme une vieille fille – ce qu'elle était ! -, et que les messieurs désireux de l'épouser allaient devenir très peu nombreux. Elle avait compris qu'elle avait perdu définitivement tout chance d'obtenir une demande en mariage de Mr Darcy. Son humiliation était grande car elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'il finirait par admettre qu'elle était la seule femme digne de devenir la nouvelle maîtresse de Pemberley. Mais elle avait découvert, à sa grande fureur, qu'il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme une candidate potentielle et que tous ses louanges envers lui et sa sœur, toutes ses tentatives d'attirer son attention et de lui plaire avaient été vains. Elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance d'obtenir ce qu'elle espérait.

Caroline Bingley fut absolument folle de rage d'apprendre que celui qu'elle convoitait depuis des années allait épouser une autre femme qu'elle détestait. Mais elle était impuissante à y changer quoi que ce soit.

Même la scène que fit lady Catherine ne servit à rien. Elle fut reléguée à la maison douairière et perdit tout pouvoir, à sa grande fureur.

Kitty ne montra plus aucun intérêt pour les officiers, consciente qu'épouser l'un d'eux ne serait pas aussi merveilleux qu'elle le croyait.

Elle se remit à dessiner comme autrefois avant que la jalousie et les moqueries de Lydia ne la fassent renoncer.

Mme Bennet était furieuse de ce fait mais elle n'osa pas protester. Son mari lui avait fait la leçon en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne tolèrerait pas ses mauvaises manières.

Darcy était revenu à Netherfield avec sa sœur. Georgiana était ravie. Lizzie et elle étaient devenues amies. Ce fut très vite le cas avec Jane aussi. Kitty observa attentivement le comportement de Georgiana et comprit très vite que c'était ainsi qu'elle devait agir, et non pas en suivant le mauvais exemple de Lydia. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pris la décision de ne plus l'imiter. Sa sœur avait eu la punition qu'elle méritait. Elle-même n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans une telle situation : être contrainte de rester enfermée à la maison et devenir un objet de risée dans la ville. Cette idée l'effrayait

La milice s'en alla enfin. Chez les Bennet, seule Mme Bennet regretta les officiers. Elle reprocha très durement à Kitty de ne pas s'être assurée l'un d'entre eux, mais celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence et décida de ne pas répondre pour ne pas donner à sa mère plus de raison de se plaindre.

Darcy courtisait officiellement Lizzie. Jane et Charles étaient ravis. Ce dernier savait que Caroline était folle de rage devant ce fait. Sa conduite honteuse lui avait valu d'être traitée avec mépris dans la bonne société. Elle était devenue un objet de moqueries. Ce qui la rendait furieuse.

Elle refusa d'être présente au mariage de son frère. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'accepter son choix, en dépit de sa propre situation.

Caroline se mariera avec un homme riche possédant un domaine, mais elle sera rejetée par la bonne société. Sa malveillance envers Lizzie lui vaudra d'être bannie par les Darcy. Elle finira seule et malheureuse et finira par prendre conscience de ce qu'elle a perdu.

Mr Bennet engagea une gouvernante pour ses deux autres filles restantes et ne voulut pas entendre parler de les marier. Il pensait qu'il y avait mieux à faire. Lydia refusa toujours de changer son comportement et ne se maria jamais, ce que sa mère déplora jusqu'à sa mort.

Mme Bennet ne comprit jamais pourquoi Mr Darcy voulait épouser Lizzie. elle regretta qu'il n'ait pas choisi Lydia mais n'osa pas le dire à haute voix. Voyant le mépris à peine dissimulé de son futur gendre à l'égard de sa favorite, elle comprit que son vœu n'aurait jamais eu la moindre chance de se réaliser.

Le mariage de Lizzie et Darcy fut très heureux, même s'il leur arriva de se disputer. Mais ils surent résoudre leurs conflits par une discussion calme. Ils élevèrent leurs quatre enfants en leur apprenant qu'ils devaient toujours traiter avec respect ceux qui occupaient une position sociale inférieure à la leur parce qu'ils devaient s'estimer heureux de leur statut privilégié.

Mary et Kitty se marièrent à leur tour, à la grande fureur de Lydia, et elles furent très heureuses. Elles veillèrent à ne jamais élever leurs filles comme elles-mêmes l'avaient été pour ne pas leur faire subir les souffrances qu'elles avaient connues.

Ce fut ainsi que, grâce à un léger ressentiment de Mme Collins, elle put faire le bonheur de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci en fut parfaitement consciente. Lorsque, cinq ans plus tard, Mr Collins mourut, laissant une veuve et deux enfants dont un garçon, Lizzie proposa à Charlotte de venir vivre près d'elle dans le Derbyshire. Elle plut au recteur de Lambton et se remaria. Comme quoi l'amour peut frapper n'importe ou, même les femmes qui ne se croient pas romantiques. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer d'avis.


	2. Chapitre 2 Histoire corrigée

Je viens de corriger cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture. J'attends vos commentaires.

Lys-Rose


End file.
